


Dance Of The Pyreflies

by Valentine20xx



Category: Final Fantasy X & Final Fantasy X-2, Naruto
Genre: Final Fantasy Jobs in Naruto, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-02 10:37:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20274547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Valentine20xx/pseuds/Valentine20xx
Summary: During the hours after the defeat of Gato, Naruto finds himself encountering a strange voice, which tells him of the real Uzumaki legacy, something called 'white chakra'. This changes his lifestyle and his nindo, as he tries to figure out what exactly white chakra is, and what it can really do.





	Dance Of The Pyreflies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Dance Of The Pyreflyes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/508576) by Chronodt. 

> Disclaimer: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto/Shonen Jump, Final Fantasy © Square Enix, and both are used without permission. Permission was sought from Chronodt.
> 
> This is a rewrite of Dance Of The Pyreflyes [sic], Chronodt’s story which was written over three months during the start of 2009. Among other things, it will work with information released in volumes that were just not available when the original was written, and also will have Naruto be slightly less clueless about life in general. One major change will happen very early, in that Haku survived, for a reason that will become obvious as the story progresses.  
I will state for the record that this will not be a harem story in the strictest sense, keeping to one of Chronodt's own rulings on the matter. I will keep elements like Akiko and the general lore behind ‘white chakra’, but will not write Naruto as having a form of ADHD, since all it did was prolong certain scenes for no good reason, and his immaturity will be toned down even more.

Naruto left Tazuna's home, still sore all over. Just this morning they defeated Gato, freeing the land of Wave from that thieving backstabber. As he thought about that, he looked towards the bedroom where Haku slept. He still wasn’t sure what had happened, the young boy about to go support his master against Kakashi, when, Naruto presumed, his own fatigue got the best of him, Zabuza barely surviving Kakashi’s attack enough to take down Gato for his treachery.  
Naruto could still feel that malignant, red chakra that had caused Haku’s injuries, only to feel something strange. Something about his chakra was actively eliminating what traces there were! He could feel patches of the malignant chakra being consumed, not expelled, it completely vanished.  
"Weird", he exclaimed, dismissing it almost immediately. After all, for what he knew about chakra, it could very well be normal. Deciding to drown his own gloom with physical activity he decided to climb trees again. Even if he tied with the bastard just a couple days ago, he didn’t have to be such a jerk about it. He ran to the tree, sticking his feet to the trunk just as he learned, but the tree exploded under his feet and was propelled away, just like the very first time he tried.  
"How?", he asked himself, examining his feet. And again he felt those lingering traces of that red chakra and he realized it was obstructing his hard won control. Angry and unthinking, he molded a large amount of chakra and sent it to his feet, to try to purge that red annoyance away. He succeeded... a little too much, blasting away a good chunk of earth from under his feet and propelling himself a dozen meters off the ground. His fall was also much less than graceful, knocking the wind out of him, bringing stars in his vision and labouring to get his breath back.  
He sat down on the ground, waiting for his head to clear and promising himself to be much more careful in the future, when he noticed that the stars in his vision were not going away. Not only that, they were... combining somehow in a sort of multicolored small flame. It was really pretty to watch.  
‘_Naruto!’_ He heard in his head, a female voice, with some sense of urgency. An adult voice.  
"What? Who?" he jumped on his feet and looked around, kunai ready in his hand. He was still a little woozy, but he could stand.  
‘_Good, I was worried when I expended so much with...’_ The voice continued.  
“WHO ARE YOU?” He yellped, panicking since the voice was overly loud considering he could see no-one.  
‘_Naruto!’_ The voice berated, ‘_I think you already know I am. Anyway, I’m sending you a scroll with your inheritance. Copy all of it as soon as you can since it will be gone by tomorrow. We love you, honey. When you’ve mastered this, we’ll be able to talk more, I promise.’_  
As soon as the voice disappeared, the strange multicolored flame coalesced again and transformed in a medium sized sealed scroll, and dropped into the ground with a soft splat sound.  
"What the..." he exclaimed, surprised again. Especially by the 'love you' part. Just the old man dared to tell him he loved him. Well, he could understand someone like Iruka sensei not telling him that. Still slightly wary, he approached the scroll, poking it with a stick so he could read the writing outside, and anything else he had to say caught in his throat, as he read ‘_Uzumaki Family Scroll: Basic Techniques 1’_, realising that whoever was communicating with him, they were his _family!_  
He cautiously looked over it, remembering something out of one of his sealing classes, which were taught by a sensei who was a humourless bastard, considering how often he berated him for small things, about the type of seal he saw, and how it was the type of seal that protected family scrolls from outsiders. He bit into his thumb, the bleeding maybe being a bit heavy as he wiped it over the seal, for it to break open easily. His eyes lit up since the first few words looked very much like genuine techniques he’d not heard of before.  
Reading through it, several of the terms didn’t make any sense at all, and referred to chakra in some odd ways. He summoned a clone quickly, and sent him to get an empty scroll and writing utensils from his pack, so he could get down to copying it. Luckily, he’d actually listened to Kakashi-sensei on what to bring, or he’d probably have brought ramen, and needed to loan them, which would have got Sakura asking questions, and Sasuke being the suspicious teme, which meant he’d be answering questions even as the scroll vanished.  
If the scroll was telling the truth, those were HIS family jutsus. HIS! Something from his family, a proof that they existed somewhere, that someone could still be alive to send this scroll to him. Someone who could be happy that he existed, despite the fox, that would be happy with him becoming the Hokage…  
Someone who could acknowledge him. Re-reading the scroll, He sighed. He could copy it out fine, that wasn't the problem. But understanding it...  
However, he would not give up. He would not give the scroll up, either, not even to Kakashi-sensei or the old man. This was the first step to becoming Hokage and be recognized as a human being from the village. After all, having a family would mean that he was a human, wasn't it? The clone returned, slightly tired from running all the way from the house, and took the scroll, and began copying the text and the images. Six hours later he finished copying the scroll. It was a lengthy process, especially because he didn't know the meaning of most kanji and had to copy them exactly as they were written, however he could get the most important thing: he had a bloodline.  
At least the scroll said so, but he couldn't understand what the scroll said about it, just that it was something about healing. Well, considering that he healed pretty fast it could be considered proof. "Take that, Sasuke bastard!"  
He then slumped. He couldn't show it off to him right now. He barely even understood more than a small fraction of what was on the scroll. He would wait until he could read, understand and use what was in the scroll. After all, it would be even MORE impressive if he could show her, right?  
He was about to close the original scroll when from its back fell a letter, addressed to Uzumaki Naruto. He jumped to it immediately and read:

_Dear Naruto,  
_ _My name is Kushina Uzumaki, and I am your mother. I am sorry about how your life has been until now, and I still cannot forgive myself for having to leave you alone all this time. However, It could not be avoided, because, even now, I am dead._

Naruto stopped reading abruptly. The little hope he had about meeting his long lost mother died then and there. He was however confused. How could she have sent him a letter if she was dead?! He continued to read.

_I know that by now you are dying to know your father's name, but we asked the Third to hide it and letting you have my last name to protect you from his enemies. I can tell you that even by knowing my full name it won't be easy to find his name. Consider it a challenge to your information gathering skills. However, for your protection, you'll have to keep my name for yourself. After all, if you have a chance to know your father by knowing it, your enemies may do it too._  
Now, since I don't have much time, I'll have to give you the introductory information to fully utilize the scroll that came with this letter. Even if it's the very first scroll of the Uzumaki clan, it still relies on previous knowledge that would have been taught to you by me. To understand the scroll, you'll have to borrow from the Konoha Library these books: Understanding Chakra, The Chakra Pathways, A Basic guide To The Elements,A Basic Guide To The Human Body... and the restricted book: The Celestial Gates.  
_I can tell you that getting the last book will be hard. Only jonin and above may borrow it, but I know that you will be able to get it somehow. Now we must come to the most critical point. In the scroll you'll read about our bloodline, the White Chakra, however you probably won't be able to access it until you put a lot of hard work into it.  
_ _The reason stems from the day you were born. You have to know that the Dead Demon Consuming Seal the Fourth Hokage used to seal the demon fox into you, is the ultimate Uzumaki Demon Seal. It was designed with our bloodline in mind; if the Fourth used any child but you in the sealing, he or she would have died almost instantly and the fox would now be free._

Naruto initally wanted to complain about needing to get the books when the biggest question in his life was answered, in plain terms. _Why was he the one they chose to be the Jinchuriki?  
_And now he had an answer. Konoha was saved by his family jutsu, and the only possible container able to live though it was Naruto himself. He could understand now why the Fourth wanted him to be seen as the hero who saved the village, even if they ignored it. Eager to know more, he continued reading.

_Our bloodline normally makes our chakra so attuned to life that it destroys youkai on contact, purifying it. However the Dead Demon Consuming Seal redirects that ability toward the seal, to kill the imprisoned demon. While that seal is on you, your chakra is perfectly ordinary, as if you didn't possess our bloodline. However, the seal has a failsafe built in it. When you are injured the seal will partially release its control and both youki and White Chakra would flow to the injury. While the youkai does increase the damage to the area, your bloodline will both heal it and purify the youkai. Unfortunately it means that it is a rather painful process. I hope you can see it as a pain endurance training, because it was inevitable._  
The reason any other child would have died lies there: the seal forces your chakra and the demon's to mingle. Youki would easily infect the child and corrode his body, stopping the chakra that powers the seal and freeing the demon before the host died. With our bloodline the reverse happens: our White Chakra purifies the youkai that is slowly released from the demon in a controlled way, and with the scroll's help you will be able to willingly force more of your chakra into the seal, slowly killing the beast.  
Another way is losing control of your emotions: when you are experiencing a strong anger, your instinct will take control of your bloodline from the seal and the youkai would flood your body, being consumed at an incredible pace by your White Chakra that would work frantically to keep you alive.  
It is doubly dangerous because youkai not only damages your body, but influence the human mind as well, making you feral, a berserker. And remember that even with its enhanced strength and speed, a high level jonin would use your almost mindless state to run circles around you and afterward, when you are calmed down, youkai residual will linger for a couple days, temporarily worsening your chakra control.

Naruto now knew what had happened to Haku, and what had been happening earlier. Also, what was happening to the demon fox. At a sacrifice of most of his ability to use his bloodline, he was slowly killing the fox.

_Unfortunately, I'm almost out of time. If you want to know more, you'll have to summon a pyrefly as explained in the scroll. Farewell, my dear Naruto-chan. I hope you'll be happy from now on.  
_ _With Love, _ _Uzumaki Kushina_

"Bye, mom...I love you too" said Naruto, before deciding that he wanted a copy of this letter, too. A copy as faithful to the original as he could manage. Since it was almost dinner time, he left to the clones this task, with the order of making a PERFECT copy of the letter, even if it took them all the night to do it.  
Walking to Tazuna's house, now, there was another problem. The original scroll had a blood seal on it, and he copied it faithfully, but he had no idea on how to activate the seal on the copy. He mentally added to check out a beginning book on seals from the library, as first priority. He could not let this scroll end up in the hands of Sasuke or an enemy without at least that protection. He summoned another clone to bring secretly both scrolls in his pack, while he ate with his team. Obviously as soon as he entered he was greeted by a screaming Sakura.  
"Where have you been, Naruto? Because you went away I had to guard Tazuna while they finished the bridge instead of looking at Sasuke-kun!"  
"But.... but... Sakura-chan!"  
"It was only right, after all! If it wasn't for you, Sasuke-kun would have won!"  
"Chaaa, right!" thought Inner Sakura.  
Naruto felt a stab in his heart...  
She was right, mostly. If he hadn't entered the mirrors maybe Sasuke wouldn't have become a pincushion, or at least not as much. But to assume so instantly that he had completely hampered Sasuke, instead of helping him...  
Memories of himself and Sasuke fighting together to defeat Haku flooded his brain. Sasuke's sacrifice came to mind and he realized that he really has been as much an hindrance as a help. He tried to dismiss it as usual, but his recent emotions reading his mum's letter made impossible for him to ignore it. He had been dead weight in that fight before Sasuke "died".  
He unthinkingly put himself in a death trap and forced his hated teammate to save him from death, even if Haku had been too softhearted to kill them. His only help to Sasuke has been as additional targets for Haku to concentrate on while Sasuke did the hard work. And he had to rely on the power leaked from the seal to defeat Haku, a power he didn't want to rely upon.  
He decided, right there and then, he would learn his family jutsu to become a ninja worthy of the Fourth, who put his faith on his newborn self. That would be his goal from now on.  
Sakura continued her tirade, not even noticing that Naruto was no longer paying attention. Kakashi however did and even though he didn't know exactly what he was thinking, he could guess it from his body language and smiled inside. Sakura, winded from her lecture, finally stopped when Sasuke came to the table to eat and she immediately tried to mother him, telling him of her boring day because of Naruto's laziness and asking for dates all in a single breath.  
Naruto just shrugged. He didn't want to know.

Upstairs, a clone finished packing the scrolls and transformed himself into a third scroll to guard them further against thieving Uchiha teammates. Better paranoid than finding his family scroll had been stolen. Later in the night, a clone, bringing the letters from his mother, silently slipped them inside that same pack and left the room to dispel itself silently. Neither of them, nor Naruto, noticed the originals evaporate into a shower of lights a short time later.


End file.
